


A diner in the middle of no where

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Apologize to me, Vulcan! [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Conversation, Gen, Hate, Some Humor, Vulcan, really just a conversation, stuck, war ridden characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically John-Luc Picard (Who has never met Q) of Vulcan is separated from his First Officer and  CMO on a alien planet when he comes across someone who was long rumored to be the sole reason why the Enterprise A vanished into thin air changing history as they didn't know it. </p><p>In a nutshell: A Vulcan from a ongoing war and a Q from a ongoing war meet.</p><p>Started and completed: 12.17.2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A diner in the middle of no where

**Author's Note:**

> -Not a prequel or a sequel to '3 could have beens'.  
> -This was made to display that these two wouldn't have gotten along in 'Time of the Enterprises' if it wasn't for Q's earlier experiences with the Enterprise and they could not have gone along with each other if not for John-Luc's blaming attitude.

John-Luc had gotten, somehow, separated from the two important people of the _Enterprise._ Very important people aboard HIS _Enterprise_. A war ship that was part of the ongoing war with the Klingons and another alien race that he cannot bother to recall. Wait, it was just the Klingons. Just the Klingons. He had hurt his head quite a deal from that unexpected explosion. It took him hours to heal that wound. Probably a good day He had focused all his energy to his head healing.

Being half Vulcan was no joke.

And proved to be very handy at times.

Yet, there was no one there to force him awake.

So John-Luc had to fight against the darkness to get wake up.

He basically went on his human half.

John-Luc came onto the rugged road where there was a dark diner.

One that resembled a diner from the 20th century.

"How odd." John-Luc noted.

John-Luc often hoped that he would come across the entity responsible for the disappearance of the _Enterprise A_. But five years captaining the warship Enterprise D. What was the name of this entity? Oh right, it was Q. John-Luc's half a decade tenure on the Enterprise went uneventful. No entity. But plenty of Klingon attacks, countless attacks. The clouds above John-Luc's head in the sky appeared as though they were ready to let loose a onslaught of rain. The pebbles were small, dark, and rounded. Almost like someone had chipped away a statue, put it into a dump truck, and intentionally drove down the grassy plain dumping every shard down covering the grassy blades. John-Luc approached the door to the diner with one hand on his phaser then stepped in to the building where he could hear music.

There, on the stool, sat a man waving his hand to the music and nodding his head with closed eyes.

He was in a uniform that would be worn by the captain in the 23rd century.

John-Luc stepped forward  feeling uneasy and tension in the room.

It became apparent this must be the entity Q.

The captain had sent a report to  Star Fleet regarding Q going around dressed as a captain aboard the ship.

Q lowered his hand then stopped nodding his head and turned his head in the direction of John-Luc.

"Put your phaser down if you want to live," Q said, in a icely manner. "Vulcan."

"Where is the _Enterprise_?" John-Luc asked.

" _Enterprise,Enterprise_ , _Enterprise_!" Q said, throwing his hands up in the air. "What is that?"

"A ship." John-Luc said.

"A--what?" Q said, at a loss.

"A ship you took and initiated a life long war between the Klingons." John-Luc said.

"I never did that!"  Q said. "I am in a war right now. I am not in the mood to create another war!"

"I don't believe you." John-Luc said.

"Oh really?" Q said. "I was just coming in from a onslaught of fire and . . ." Q stopped. "I am not in superspace." What drink he had in his hands fell to the ground as he had been turned away from the counter. "No, no,no!" Q stepped forward with eyes wide. "I can't be stuck here. I can't be!" He snapped his fingers, multiple times, and nothing came to. He turned his head directly in the direction of  John-Luc. ""Why don't you try to get out of here?" Q sounded bitter at that part.  But somewhat hopeful that someone _could_ leave.  "Be a dis-likable pal."

John-Luc stepped back.

"Why?" John-Luc asked.

Q held his hand up.

"Why?" Q repeated. " _Why_?"

John-Luc didn't trust the entity.

"Yes, why." John-Luc said.

Q had a dark expression about his face.

"I can snap you away with just my fingers if you'll like," Q offered. "I am not acquainted to your civilization."

"You are a liar,"  John-Luc said. "You sent the _Enterprise_ into the unknown!"

Q sighed, rolling an eye.

"Be a Vulcan and tell me I did it." Q said.

"You did it." John-Luc said.

Q frowned.

"That's not what I meant!" Q said.

"Yes, it is." John-Luc said.

"I meant, honestly," Q said, stepping forward. "Why don't you step out and get shot at?" Q narrowed his eyebrows at the Vulcan being standing before him. "Or not."

"There is no one out side." John-Luc said.

Q raised a eyebrow, skeptically.

"Oh really?" Q asked, intrigued.

"Yes, really!" John-Luc raised his voice. He cursed below his breath for showing an emotion. "You--"

"Arrogant ass with a attitude," Q finished. "I know. I get that a lot. Now step out and see if you can LEAVE unlike I!"

Against his better judgement, John-Luc went out the door and then proceeded to land flat on his back facing the ceiling of the diner from the kitchen doors. He had a simple thud.

"Oh," Q said. "So that's what it is." Q had a sigh. "Apparently we are stuck here until we get over some conflict."

John-Luc got up on his two feet then turned in the direction of Q.

"Are you conspiring with Captain Worf?" John-Luc asked.

"Captain Warf?" Q said. "No, I wouldn't ally myself to a guy with a name _that_ terrible."

It then occured to John-Luc that Q had no involvement with his war.

And that he has been false accusing Q of doing the unforgivable.

And John-Luc found himself doing the impossible: correcting someone of the name of a enemy.

 _He never did that_.

"It is Worf, like a dog barking." John-Luc said.

"Oh, W-o-r-f?" Q asked.

"Yes." John-Luc said.

"I believe I am owed a apology, Captain Vulcan." Q said.

"John-Luc Picard," John-Luc said. "Call me Picard."

"Q, the fighter," Q said. "Used to be a well known explorer and teacher." Q snapped his fingers cleaning the mess up on the floor in a white flash. "I am just a soldier in a big scheme of things." A very unsettling smile grew on Q's face. "What if I called you John instead?"

"I am not comfortable with you calling me by my given name." John-Luc said.

"It seems like we are both stuck here for the Q knows how long, John!" Q acknowledged.

"Please," John-Luc said, putting the phaser back into its holster. "Call me Picard."

A woman with curly brown hair came in then put a plate on a table at where Q had once sat.

"Does your partner want anything?" The waitress asked.

John-Luc's face grew a heated red.

"We're not partners." John-Luc said.

"I am not even interested in the least at being partners with a mortal," Q said. "Don't I need to pay?"

"This is a free of charge diner," The waitress said.  Q sat down back into his chair. "Cooks love cooking."

"Then where do you get the ingredients?" Q asked.

"Home grown." The waitress said.

"Uh huh," Q said. "But I didn't order this. In fact I never ordered anything from you. . ." He squinted his eyes at the name tag on her shirt. "Bonnie."

"Yes, you did, Mr Q," The waitress said.  "And my name is not Bonnie."

Q stared at the woman for a while.

"How do you know my name?"  Q asked.

"You introduced yourself earlier, gave me an order, and then left," The waitress said. "We just finished your order."

John-Luc sat at a seat across from the counter fighting back a snicker.

"I am sure I wasn't here before," Q said. "This is the first time I have been here."

The woman came around from the counter then approached John-Luc.

"Your order?" The waitress asked.

"If you have Vulcan delicacy and food," John-Luc said. "I would like a Vulcan Saalad with toast."

"Tomatoes or berries?" The waitress asked. 

"Vulcan tomatoes."  John-Luc said.

She jotted down the order on the notepad.

"Your order will be ready in five minutes," The waitress said. "Mr . . ."

"Picard." John-Luc said.

The waitress nodded then went back into the direction of the door from behind the counter.

"Has it not occurred to you this might be a self replicating machine in all of time and space in the continuum?" Q asked.

"It has," John-Luc said. "I didn't see any houses and gardens while I was coming in."

"Someone has arranged this," Q said. "Being stuck. . . Why can't I just be out in the field where all the action is?"

"Because you are the most annoying entity in the milky way." John-Luc said.

"Flattering. But I am not." Q said, facing down his plate on the stool as he poked at the sunny side up egg.

There was a period of silence between the two.

John-Luc decided to end it.

"How do you know of Vulcans when you are unaware of starships?" John-Luc said.

"I have been quite busy with a war," Q said. "I once knew a . . . Vulcan . . . His name was Salek. Interesting fellow." Q poked at the bacon using the fork. "I am owed a apology from you."

"No, you don't." John-Luc said

"Yes, I do,Picard," Q said, in a low voice. "And if you dare aim that phaser at me you will be turned into a donkey. Is that acceptable?"

"No." John-Luc said.

"Cockroach?" Q asked.

"No." John-Luc said.

"Dragon." Q said.

"No." John-Luc said.

"Klingon." Q said.

"Never!" John-Luc shouted. He cursed to himself, bitter at his emotional outburst.

Q turned toward John-Luc with one elbow on the table and one elbow on the backseat of the stool.

"Then don't you dare aim that phaser at me, again," Q said. "If you value your life, self will, and speech."

That was a cooly worded threat.

"Touchy with phasers, much?" John-Luc said.

"I don't play games with phasers," Q said. "Now, I want that apology before I leave."

"Maybe when I am done eating." John-Luc said.

The entity was about to say something.

But then he closed his mouth.

There was a glint about his eye like he figured something out.

Maybe Q knew the reason why John-Luc was stuck here with _him_.

"And if you leave while I am eating," Q said. "I will haunt your dreams until you apologize to me."

"I will not apologize to someone who is being rude to me."  John-Luc said.

"You are going to apologize, one way or another," Q said. "Forcibly or not."

"In a million years." John-Luc said.

Q turned back toward the plate and then poked at the food once more.  He could hear his stomach growl. Of course, being a non-corporeal entity means drawing energy off the environment around. Q cut the egg and proceeded to eat it. It tasted a lot like. . . energy. Q devoured the rest of his 'order'. He could still feel the raw pure energy on his tongue. The tingling sensation when landing somewhere unfamiliar but most definitely familiar to his other six senses. It felt like he was young again. Q put his hands behind his back reclining back into the stool.  The waitress walked by Q holding a plate and a cup of water in one hand. Q closed his eyes thinking back to a time where he was so . . . less all the time serious. He had been playing around, elevating other races, annoying races really was what he did best, and claiming to be from the continuum. The Q continuum.  His eyes opened to see a empty diner.

 _Alone_.

Damn that Vulcan left without a apology.

"About time you woke up," The waitress said. "Your part--"

"Not a partner!" Q said, smacking his fist on the table and his eyes embroiled in rage. 

The waitress flinched. 

"Your friend apologized for leaving so abruptly and said, "I am not apologizing for accusing you of being responsible for the loss of the Enterprise A'." The waitress said.

Q stood up.

"Has it not occurred to him that a different Q could be responsible?" Q said, in rage. "He must apologize for it this once!"

Q went out the doors.

And this time he _did_ leave.

**The End.**


End file.
